Danger
by Mysho
Summary: El peligro está al acecho, las luces se apagaron; Pero las sospechas de Rin no están en el hombre que la acompaña
1. Chapter 1

**Inuyasha es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi**

Esta historia participa en el **"Reto Reyes de la Noche de 5 días, del foro ¡Siéntate!"**

* * *

Capítulo 1

El sonido de las gotas golpeando contra el cristal y el tecleo de la computadora era lo único que irrumpía el silencio del diminuto apartamento. Dos figuras mantenían la vista pegada a las pantallas de sus respectivas portátiles; La silueta más alta, de cabellos plateados y semblante serio era observada de cuando en cuando por la segunda persona, mucho más baja y menuda, y con rostro inocente; ella pensaba que él no notaba su mirada, así que se permitía distraerse del trabajo sólo para observarle y suspirar internamente.

Sesshoumaru era, con diferencia, el hombre más apuesto que jamás hubiera conocido, no por nada todas sus compañeras de trabajo contenían la respiración cada vez que lo veían pasar; pero hasta ahora, en los escasos meses que llevaba en la misma área que ella (porque, según sabía estuvo mucho tiempo trabajando en la empresa antes de ser reasignado) no se había mostrado interesado en ninguna mujer.

—Rin —la voz de él, innegablemente seductora, la trajo de vuelta al mundo real

— ¿S-si? —dijo tratando de no parecer demasiado distraída

—Dame los papeles de la mesa —Sesshoumaru era una persona muy seria, mucho más si se trataba de trabajo, e incluso llegaba a ser bastante poco amable y mandón; Rin arrugó ligeramente el entrecejo, por más apuesto que fuese su compañero, no tenía derecho a ser tan pedante; Decidió no discutir, estaban trabajando en un proyecto muy importante y cada segundo valía oro, eso estaba claro, además la retribución era muy buena; quizá con ese dinero por fin podría hacer una visita a su familia, así que zamparse el mal carácter de Sesshoumaru bien valía la pena. Se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a la mesa para tomar los papeles, comenzó a seleccionarlos hasta que el borde de uno de ellos le hizo un pequeño corte en el índice derecho, Rin torció el gesto y observó su dedo.

 _Sangre_

"Genial" pensó al darse cuenta de que manchó una de las hojas "tendré que reimprimirla". Escondió su afectado haciendo un puño con la mano y fue a entregar los documentos a su compañero, este los tomó sin siquiera mirarla, si no que hizo un gesto con la nariz, que ella no llegó a notar; se dirigió al baño para enjuagarse la herida, de fondo se escuchó el ensordecedor ruido de un trueno y, segundos después, las luces se apagaron; escuchó a Sesshoumaru maldecir por lo bajo desde la sala mientras a tientas buscaba en el botiquín unas velas que tenía guardadas, encendió una y dio un respingo al ver la imponente figura de Sesshoumaru posada tras ella, no lo había escuchado entrar.

Sin previo aviso, él tomo su mano para examinarla.

—Te has cortado —expuso, y acto seguido metió el dedo de Rin a su boca para lamer la sangre, la chica solo atinó a abrir los ojos desmesuradamente.

— ¿Qué… qué estás haciendo?

* * *

Gracias por leer :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha y personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahasi

* * *

Capítulo 2

Rin estaba perpleja; Sesshoumaru mantenía el dedo índice de ella en su boca, succionando la sangre de la pequeña herida infringida por una hoja de papel, los segundos parecieron horas y todo aquello se prolongó más de lo esperado. Cuando salió del estupor, separó bruscamente a su compañero de sí misma y se volvió para encararlo.

— ¿Qué se supone qué haces? —le espetó .La mirada de Sesshoumaru no parecía normal, sus ojos habían tomado un carácter más cálido, encendido, y una mueca parecida a una sonrisa se dibujaba en su afilado rostro, Rin jamás le había visto de esa manera, aferró sus manos al lavamanos, asustada.

— Rin —pronunció con firmeza, y un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la chica, de nuevo esa seductora voz —tu olor… —Rin tuvo la intención de enarcar una ceja pero el repentino acercamiento de su compañero ahuyentó sus pensamientos, acababa de meter las narices en su cuello, y el contacto le causó una sensación extraña.

—Sss-Sesshoumaru —el aludido no respondió, aspiraba con intensidad el aroma de Rin, era más delicioso de lo que hubiese esperado, una sensación de picor inundó su cuerpo y desencadenó una serie de besos en el cuello de su aturdida compañera, quién dejo escapar un suspiro ante repentina acción —á-álejate —Rin apoyó sus manos sobre los hombros de él, tratando de separarlo, aunque no con mucho esmero —aléjate por favor, no me toques.

Poco a poco los leves forcejeos de la chica comenzaron a menguar, la sensación era deliciosa, esos finos labios rosando su piel, incluso la lengua de Sesshoumaru había decidido salir a explorar, y después… un dolor punzante y una inusual calidez; un líquido tibio emanando de su piel.

¿Sesshoumaru acababa de morderla?

Lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas haciéndole retroceder, se palpó el cuello y notó aquel espesor característico de la sangre, lo siguiente fueron unos orbes escarlata observándole con vehemencia y afilados colmillos amenazando con entrar de nuevo en su carne.

El gritó de Rin no se hizo esperar, como pudo, pasó por encima de aquel "monstruo "y corrió en la oscuridad del apartamento dispuesta a encontrar la salida, una vez en la calle seguramente podría pedir ayuda. A trompicones logró alcanzar lo que ella suponía que era la sala, intentó esquivar la mesita de centro, pero cayó al suelo en un estruendo, solo cegado por el poderoso crujir de los truenos y la acelerada lluvia. ¿Y ahora qué?, ¿Qué se suponía qué…?

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando la luz de un rayo iluminó apenas la plateada _cruz_ que mantenía colgada en la pared, trató de incorporarse para tomarla, con la mano apretada sobre la mordida de Sesshoumaru, sea lo que fuere aquel ser que la atacó, tenía el presentimiento de que esa cruz podía ahuyentarlo, estiró la mano para alcanzarla en el preciso momento en que una fuerza desconocida tiraba de ella hacia atrás, alejándola del brillante objeto.

* * *

NOTAS:

Y aquí está, el segundo drabble para el reto. La ocasión pasada no disponía de tiempo para explicaciones, pero este reto pertenece al foro "Siéntate" de Inuyasha, serán cinco drabbles (uno por día) basados en una palabra clave, la de hoy fue "cruz", como me atrasé para publicar el segundo capítulo, que debí publicar ayer, hoy mismo publicaré el tercero, basado en la palabra "ajo , espero les guste ;)

¿Algún review?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: personajes de Rumiko

.

Capítulo 3

Rin cayó al suelo nuevamente, y sintió un brazo masculino enrollado a su cuello.

Su primer pensamiento fue que moriría ahí, así, devorada por esa bestia. Tan joven y sin haber cumplido todas aquellas ilusiones que tenía.

Pero en cuanto abrió los ojos, encontró otros, no escarlata, sino azabache. Eras unos ojos que no reconoció al instante hasta que la suave voz habló.

—¿Estás bien? —ella ni siquiera atinó a asentir, estaba en shock; temblando de pánico. Todo aquello fue cuestión de segundos, Sesshoumaru apareció nuevamente frente a ella con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro, estaba seguro de que no tenía que hacer ningún esfuerzo por perseguirla pues, tal como estaban las cosas, no podría escaparse de ninguna manera.

La figura masculina que se esmeraba en proteger a Rin con su propio cuerpo, observó con furia al demonio que se acercaba con total calma.

—Yo sé quién eres —le espetó —eres el demonio que atacó a mi hermana, eres un vampiro

Rin abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ¿vampiro?, ¿Sesshoumaru era un vampiro que atacó a la hermana de Kohaku?, ¿Qué mierda?

—Vaya —la imponente voz no se dejó acallar —así que eres tú, ya decía yo que te recordaba de algún lugar —hizo un leve y casi imperceptible movimiento con las manos —bien, más comida para mí.

—No creas que no sé como vencerte —Kohaku sacó de entre sus ropas un ramillete de cabezas de ajo y las puso entre él y Sesshoumaru como quien apunta con una pistola.

Si el de cabello plateado hubiese sido más expresivo, habría reído, y con ganas; pero se limitó a torcer el gesto ante lo patética que resultaba la escena.

—Humano, ¿de verdad creíste que eso iba a funcionar?, eres un idiota al igual que tu mediocre hermana, y mereces morir —sin dejar tiempo a una reacción por parte del chico. Se abalanzó sobre él tomándolo del cuello de la camisa y aventandolo contra la pared. Rin ahogó un grito y se cubrió el rostro, aún a sabiendas de que "esa cosa" estaba frente a ella, procurando alcanzarla. Sentir su fina mano tomando su barbilla la hizo estremecer y las lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas.

Ya pues, esto no va quedando tan bien como yo quería; pero es que no he tenido un tiempo especialmente largo para escribir, y estoy tratando de seguir el ritmo, porque ya tengo claro el final… En fin, Gracias por leer.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Rin estaba asustada, no podía moverse, e incluso respirar parecía ser lo más difícil del mundo.

La figura de Sesshoumaru se acercaba a ella lentamente, sin prisas. Como si disfrutara de verla allí, aprisionada y sin posibilidad de vivir.

Su vida se terminaría ahí; así, de esa manera inhóspita, insospechada.

"Maldición" logró pensar Rin, con los labios temblando.

Sesshoumaru mostró los amenazadores colmillos, dispuestos a clavarse en la herida aún sangrante de su cuello.

Estaba a escasos centímetros de ella cuando se detuvo de golpe y soltó un espeluznante chillido de dolor, que provenía desde su garganta y retumbó en el apartamento.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Rin tardó sólo unos segundos en entender lo que sucedía,pero para cuando logró comprenderlo, el cuerpo de Sesshoumaru se había desplomado en el suelo, inmóvil.

Kohaku se hallaba tras él, con una larga estaca de madera que había clavado en el pecho del vampiro cuándo éste se hallaba de espaldas.

La sangre escurría por el artefacto, aún fresca y viscosa.

La chica, aún con la respiración agitada se acercó despacio a su héroe, quién permanecía estático, con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

—Ko...haku —pronunció apenas con un hilo de voz.

Pero el no respondía; trató de tocarle el hombro para que reaccionara, y al instante sintió la fuerza de una mano apretando su muñeca.

—Te ha mordido, Rin —el aire sombrío de su voz la hizo temblar nuevamente, y se llevó la mano libre a la herida —tengo que matarte... No dejaré que te conviertas en un monstruo.

—No, no —pidió; su voz ni siquiera se escuchó cuando Kohaku se abalanzó sobre ella dispuesto a acabar con su vida.

Ring, ring, ring.

El sonido del teléfono inundó aquel pequeño y bien iluminado apartamento. La dueña, de cabellos castaños, se removió inquieta en su improvisada cama en el sofá. Abrió los ojos despacio para acostumbrarlos a la luz y observó a su alrededor. Ahí estaba él, Sesshoumaru, aquel demonio que había querido matarla...y después... ¿Qué pasó después?

Se sentó en el sofá sobresaltada y con el corazón agitado; sintió un sudor frío recorrerle la frente cuando su compañero la miro por segundos.

—Te haz quedado dormida —pronunció él; y volvió a su computadora.

¿Dormida?, ¿entonces... Todo había sido un sueño?

Quito de sus pies la sábana y se dirigió al baño como autómata, imposible de acomodar sus pensamientos; se enjuago el rostro en y notó algo que llamó su atención. Una vela, totalmente consumida descansaba sobre el lavabo.


End file.
